Another Victim of Neon
by three-tailed-fox
Summary: Kurapika has to take Neon to the mall. Poor Kurapika. We shall remember him. Rated T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Another victim of Neon

Chapter1

"But daddy, I wanna go to the mall!" A pink haired, green-eyed girl screamed at her dad.

"Neon," The girl's dad tried to argue back. "We're on a low budget! I don't want you going out and spending thousands of dollars!"

"But my powers are back! How can we have a low budget now!"

"We haven't passed the point where you will be able to shop freely!"

Light Nostrade has had arguments with his daughter, Neon, ever since she could even speak. This argument is nothing (and I mean nothing) compared to arguments that had servants involved; especially when it came to her bodyguards.

"I just wanna go to the mall to be a normal person for once! But _you_ just hold me back! I wanna be outside of this gloomy house at least once in a while, and it's April, dad APRIL! It's been a year and 6 whole months since I've been **outside**! And- *blah blah blah* …." Neon complained and shouted random things that popped in her head to make her dad give up.

"All right…"

" *blah blah blah*"

"Neon, Neon!"

"What!"

"Okay, you can go… on one condition!"

"Say it then!"

"You can go… if you have at least 5 bodyguards-"

"**No way**! No bodyguards! I just want to be alone for a while!"

"How about … three then?"

"NO!"

"Okay! Okay… one? Just one bodyguard?"

Now Nostrade is getting a bit desperate.

"… okay… Deal. Only one bodyguard. PINKY SWEAR! IF YOU GO BACK ON YOUR WORD AND SWALLOW A THOUSAND NEEDLES! For real." Neon stuck her pinky finger out at her dad. "If I end up having a good time anyway, you'll only swallow a hundred."

Ah, daughterly love.

"But I pick the bodyguard!" Her father made a last second condition, linking his pinky finger to hers.

"Maww, No fair! It'd better not be that emotionless blonde girl you hang around whenever you go outside!"

"I have already made my decision!"

"It'd better not be _her_!"

Outside the room, Senritsu was accidentally eavesdropping. _Uh oh,_ she thought. _I need to warn everybody! Who knows what Miss Neon is up to now!_

She ran around the mansion and told everyone she could find. As you readers might know, when Neon forces- I mean takes you shopping, she makes you carry the bags. Moreover, the amount of items she buys seems **endless and heavy.**

So far, Senritsu has found everybody except…

"Oh, crap."

Kurapika; She doesn't know where Kurapika is!

"He must be outside the building…" she muttered to herself, unable to hear his heartbeat at the moment. She relaxed a bit. But still searches the building. "But he could be on the other side of the mansion; I should go there."

0o0o0o0

"I'll go get her." Nostrade says before he closes the door.

So it IS _her_! Get back here!" Neon shouts and runs to the door, but before she could get herself out of the room, her dad was already gone.

0o0o0o0

Inside a small two-room dorm, there, sitting on a corner of a bed, sat our favorite blond boy in some simple white clothes, talking on a cell phone.

"Well, I just hope that flu dies down soon," he says.

"Yeah, I hope it does," a familiar voice answers. "Killua's puking all over the place. He keeps saying that our roommates are being gross!" weird sounds and loud shouting were heard in the background, then a gross, puking sound. Then there was the sound of footsteps coming back to the phone. "Ne, Kurapika? I have to hang up and call Leorio."

"Get well guys. Bye." Kurapika hangs up.

There was a knock on the door.

0o0o0o0

Senritstu knocked rapidly on a door. "Kurapika! Please open this door!"

The door opens, revealing a brunette girl on the verge of adulthood. "What do you want? Can't I get any privacy around here?"

Oh, it's the new girl.

Whoops. Her heartbeat pattern must be very similar to Kurapika's if it even fooled Senritsu. "I am very sorry miss; I had forgotten that he moved out of this room." And with that, Senritsu ran off.

0o0o0o0

Kurapika heard someone knock on his door.

He opened the door to see Nostrade looking like he's being chased by a T-rex.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Kurapika asked.

"I need you to watch over Neon while she's shopping."

"Eh?"

"It's Lucy's day off and Nana is under the weather, so you're the only one I can depend on for this."

"Yes sir."

"Great!" Nostade yelled a little too loudly and ran off. Two seconds later Neon's yelling could be heard. Sensing trouble, Kurapika silently closed his door and heard Neon storm down the hallway.

About a half an hour later…

Neon is wearing a yellow and pink striped tank top with a pink skirt that goes down to her knees, a red sweater and pink sandals and her hair down. She stomped down the front stairs, complaining why her dad had to choose such a person to babysit her.

"Why did daddy do this! I _did_ say I wanted out, but _**no**_! He just had to hire that-!"

She stepped out the door to see Kurapika leaning against a white car, reading a small book.

He's wearing nice-but-casual clothing.

For once.

_Woah…Kurapika actually looks like a boy when wearing that._ She thought, surprised. _I was expecting her to wear that ridiculous skirt of hers- _she had a sudden wet feeling on her head.

It's raining!

Kurapika already had the door opened when she bolted at high speed toward the car. After he closed her door, he got into the drivers seat and put on his seatbelt. "Please put your seatbelt on, miss." He said.

"I DON'T NEED A SEATBELT!" She snapped at him.

"Please don't yell like that in the car, miss. It's too loud." He said calmly. He started the car and drove off at a high speed. But before they were out of the dirt-way on the grounds-

He slammed on the brakes.

The car screeched to a halt and Neon's head flew forward and hit the dashboard, nearly activating the air bag. Kurapika inwardly laughed at the 'thunk' sound that it made. (And almost let a chuckle out.)

"OWIE!"

"I asked you to put on your seatbelt."

"Fine… But you did that on purpose!" Neon whined as she put on her seatbelt and put her hand on her injured forehead.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"I stopped because there was a cat in front of us."

"I don't see one!"

"Well, there _was_ a cat in our path. It had plenty of time to get out of the way while you put on your seatbelt."

"Liar."

"Suit yourself." Kurapika said as he started the car again and drove it off the dirt road.

_This lady will be the death of me!_

Now, I wonder which character thought that sentence up?

0o0o0o0o0

Hello, this is Fox~ I've decided to revise the fanfic since I got a lot of new ideas to put in this. (That, and a side story about what Gon and Killua were doing at the time.)


	2. Apologies

On Thursday evening, I tried to turn on my computer.

It wouldn't stop restarting itself when booting up.

My parents fixed the problem and my computer was saved.

The downside is that I lost all my data, so now I have to RE-download everything, and my keyboard and speakers aren't working. (I'm using the on-screen keyboard for this.)

To those who have been waiting for the next chapters, I apologize. Luckily, I still have the ideas in my head. If I can get the Word program downloaded on my computer again, I will have an easier time because WordPad doesn't seem to have a spell-check or help with improving my grammar and catch my mistakes.


End file.
